Zgoda rujnuje, niezgoda buduje
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 12 Recently in Total Drama :) Chef: Ostatnio u nas... Nadlatuje helikopter Chris: Wróciłem! Chef: Uniewinniony, niestety. Chris: Tak, a skąd wiesz? Chef: Ja? Z nikąd? Zgadywałem. Chris: Mnie nie było, więc sam opisz co ostatnio było. Chef: Więc ostatnio... Zobaczyliśmy czy zawodnicy potrafią współpracować. Trzy wyzwania: płynięcie canoe, zbieranie zmutowanych jaj i rozbrajanie śmierdzącej bomby na czas. Podczas płynięcia canoe Zespół Żółtych objął prowadzenie. Przypomnę, że w Zespole Żółtych byli Scott i Courtney, a w Zespole Czerwonych Jo i Heather. Żółci objęli prowadzenie, ponieważ Czerwoni zajmowali się kłótniami. Podczas szukania jaj nadrobili połowę czasu, a przy rozbrajaniu bomby, dogonili ich, mając taki sam czas przy bombie, dzięki 20 sekundowej premii. Rozbrajanie bomby było dramatyczne. Ale niektórym się udało. To na tyle Chris... Chris: Co czeka was dzisiaj? Czytajcie! W stołówce Chris: Wracam! Jo: Niestety. Chris: Więc Jo, Scott i Courtney. Kto z was wygra milion? Jo&Scott&Courtney: Ja! Chris: Hahaha, to zawsze działa. Jakie chcecie dzisiaj wyzwanie? Scott: Więcej snu! Courtney: Kontakt z prawnikami! Jo: Coś trudnego! Chris: Popieram pomysł Jo. Dzisiaj powitamy nowych zawodników, którzy powinni wystąpić w następnym sezonie! Carly: Hej. Freddie: Ona ma osobowość wielora... Psycho-Carly: !!! (psycholka rzuca się na Freddie'go) Gunter: Wo bin ich? Diego: Po jakiemu to? Gunter: Niemiecki. Diego: Słuchaj! Jak jeszcze raz się odezwiesz... Gunter: Ale zadałeś mi pytanie. Mindy: Przesunąć się frajerzy! Przejście dla Mindy! Mandy: Chciałaś powiedzieć przejście dla Mandy, prawda? Mindy: Nie. Mandy: Nie pozwalaj sobie. Chris: Kogo brakuje? Tracey: Mnie! Chris: Gdzie byłaś? Przychodzi Chef, który ma związane usta i ręce Tracey: Bawiliśmy się z Chef'em. Chris odwiązuje Chef'a Chef: Ta dziewczyna jest... Tracey: Często to słyszę. Jakiego słowa chciałeś użyć? Zła? Wredna? Straszna? Scott: I po co oni tu są? Chris: Pomogą wam w wyzwaniu. Jo: Jak? Chris: Każdy z was ma wybrać dwóch. Courtney: Ich jest siedem. Chris: Bo z Tracey porozmawiam inaczej. Tracey: Ale co ty chcesz mi zrobić? Chris: Wybierajcie. Freddie: Wybierzesz mnie to cię zamorduję! Carly: Wybierzcie mnie! Mnie! Courtney: Biorę Carly. Scott: Freddie. Freddie: Coś mówiłem. Scott: I dlatego mi się podobasz. Freddie: Tylko ja mogę tak mówić. Jo: Wezmę Diego. Diego: Jesteś pewna? Courtney: Mandy. Scott: Nie ma u mnie słabych ogniw, więc Mindy. Jo: O nie. Gunter: A po niemiecku Oh nein. Jo: Wyzwanię poproszę. Chris: Dobrze. Tematem będzie Współpraca Courtney: To było poprzednio. Chris: Co? Ukradłeś mi wyzwanie? Chef: Tak. Zemsta za zemstę. Chris: To zrobię zemstę za zemstę za zemstę. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Hahaha, ale frajer. Chris: Nie mam innych pomysłów więc temat będzie ten sam, ale wyzwania inne. Nocne wyzwania. Najpierw przejście przez wyspę. Z portu wstydu do amfiteatru. Przypomnę, że amfiteatr jest dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie wyspy. Dostaniecie mapy, ale nie latarki. Mało zobaczycie na tej mapie. Dlatego wręczę wam je teraz. W amfiteatrze, jak w 1 odcinku Zemsty Wyspy, zdejmiecie totemy, przepłyniecie nimi rzekę, ale by było zabawnie, na rzece będą fajne pułapki. Po wodospadzie pobawimy się na sportowo, będziecie musieli dotrzeć do mety w Porcie Wstydu, przy okazji uprawiając sport. W tym siatkówkę, tenis stołowy, rugby i łucznictwo. I tak jak w 4 odcinku Zemsty Wyspy musicie uważać na tajemniczego porywacza. Tym razem by było bardziej tajemniczo, nie jest to Izzy. Spotykamy się o 1 w nocy w Porcie Wstydu. Drużyny były ośmioosobowe, więc w domku było 8 łóżek. Stażysta, przynieś łóżko do domku. Stażysta: A Chef nie jest za to odpowiedzialny? Chris: Chef rozmawia z Tracey. Chris: To skoro was jest dziewięciu, do domków! W domku Scott: Moja ekipa, musimy być zwarci i gotowi. Mindy&Freddie: Dlaczego mamy ci pomóc wygrać? Scott: Podzielę się pieniedzmi. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Kocham kłamać. Jo: My wygramy. Courtney: Jeżeli coś mi zrobicie, pozwę was do sądu. Scott: Dopiero czternasta? Jeszcze 12 godzin. Kamera w przyspieszonym tempie pokazuje zegar, zatrzymuje się na drugiej w nocy. Chris (przez megafon): Wstawać! Wyzwanie nocne! W Porcie Wstydu Chris: Jest ciemno, ale wyzwanie trwa! Start! Courtney: Jaki macie plan, by nie zaginąć? Carly: Trzymać się razem. Mandy: Wisi mi to. Scott: Ustalmy pewne zasady. Jestem kapitanem, słuchać się mnie. Jakieś pytanie, pytać mnie. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, czekaj aż udzielę ci głosu. Freddie: Musimy już... Scott: Nie udzieliłem głosu. Freddie: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Scott: Tak. Freddie: Wszyscy pobiegli, a my stoimy. Scott: Ślepy nie je... faktycznie, nie zauważyłem. Biegniemy drużyno! Gunter: Jo, byłaś kiedyś w Bawarii? Jo: Nie. Gunter: A w Berlinie? Jo: Nie. Gunter: A w Niemczech? Jo: Nie. Gunter: A czy wiesz, że... Jo: Nie! Nie chcę wiedzieć! Gunter: A to nie jest...? Jo: Zamknij się! Diego: Ale on chyba chciał nam powiedzieć o tym wilku! Aaa!!! Gunter: Ich wollte sagen... Jo: Że co?! Gunter: Mówiłem wiedziałem, że tak będzie... Diego: W którą stronę biegniemy? Jo: Lewo! Diego: Prawo! Jo: Lewo! Diego: Czyli biec w przeciwną stronę? Jo: Jestem kapitanem i ja mówię gdzie idziemy! Diego: Dobra... Jo&Scott: Ty? Tutaj? Scott: Dlaczego za nami chodzicie? Jo: To wy ciągle idziecie przed nami! Scott: Bo my, w przeciwieństwie do was, idziemy do celu! Jo: Mamy ten sam cel, więc trudno, żebyśmy się nie spotykali Chris: Scott, Jo... Gdzie dwóch się kłóci, tam trzeci korzysta! Scott&Jo: Courtney! U Tracey i Chef'a Chef włącza piłę łańcuchową Tracey: O co chodzi? To był tylko żart, a ty wyjmujesz piłę łańcuchową? Chef: Masz ostatnie sekundy życia! Tracey: Ja prze-przepraszam. Jeżeli ktoś to ogląda to... RATUNKU!!! Chef: Nie uda ci się to! Chef do niej podchodzi Tracey: Nie! Chef: Tak! Chris: STOP!!! Chef: Co? Chris: To mój program i podpisałem na kontrakcie, że zawodnicy mogą odnieść obrażeń, ale nie śmierć! Przez ciebie znowu bym był we więzieniu. Chef: Więc? Tracey: Więc spotkamy się w sądzie! Chris, dziękuję. Chris: Ratowałem siebie, nie ciebie Tracey: Dobre i to. Chris: Więc stawiam popcorn i kto chce oglądać akcję na wielkim ekranie? Chef: Ja! Tracey: Ja też... Chris: Dla Chef'a nie, bo pamiętasz co miałeś robić? A tobie Tracey daję dwa warunki. Pierwszy to: nie pozwiesz mnie do sądu, drugim jest... Zespół Courtney Courtney: Wygrywamy, więc stosujemy dobrą taktykę. ???: AAA!!! AAA!!! Pomocy!!! ???: Bądź cicho! Mandy: Słyszycie to? Carly: Tak. ???: Nie!!! Nagle polała się (najprawdopodobniej) krew ???: Buahahahahahahaha! Courtney: Czy on kogoś... Mandy: Mów ciszej! ???: Co? Ktoś tam jest? Chwilę później Jo: Halo? Wstawać! Żyjecie? Carly: Co? Gdzie? Mandy: Carly, gdzie Courtney? Scott: Zniknął wasz kapitan? Radźcie sobie sami. Chris: Tracey, gdzie popcorn? Tracey: Zniknął! ???: Jestem za wami! Chris: Kto? Tracey, gdzie jesteś? ???: Tracey cię nie uratuje! Chris: Uratowałem jej życie, więc ona uratuje je mi! Wracamy do zawodników... Scott: Moja drużyno, biegniemy! Jo: Moja też! Carly: Co zrobimy bez kapitana? Mandy: Wybierzemy go. Carly: Ja! Proszę! Błagam! Ja chcę! Ja! Chcę! Mogę? Mandy: Dobrze, kapitan wybrany. Będę nim ja. Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Ale...? Carly: Cóż, możesz być kapitanem! Mandy: To biegnij slamazaro! Zrób mi kawę! Kup pianino! Carly zmienia się w Psycho-Carly Mandy: Eee... źle wyglądasz. Carly patrzy się na nią złowrogim wzrokiem Mandy: Może te życzenia odłożymy na później? Carly się złowrogo uśmiechnęła Mandy: Co ty zamierzasz zrobić? Carly rzuca się na Mindy Mindy: Aaa!!! Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem tu jedyna normalna. Czy Chris nie może dać do programu ludzi z IQ co najmniej przeciętnym?! Chris: Nie, Mindy! (przez głośniki) Mindy: Głośniki w środku lasu? Chris: Tak. Jo: Scott, odwal się od naszej drużyny! Scott: Wy idziecie za nami. Jo: Słuchaj, farmerze... Diego: Jo, Gun... Jo: Nie przerywaj. Scott, jeżeli zamierzasz się wymądrzać to skończysz tak jak Heather. Scott: Heather odpadła, bo miała ciebie dosyć. Ja się nie poddam tak łatwo jak ona. Diego: Znik... Jo: Co ci mówiłam o przerywaniu. Dobrze, dokończmy kłótnię... Scott? Gdzie jesteś? Scott: Do zobaczenia! (z daleka) Jo: Dobrze, Diego, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Diego: Gunter zniknął. Jo: Nie mogłeś mi tego wcześniej powiedzieć?! Diego: Ja próbo... Jo: Znowu to samo? Zasady są proste. 1. Nie chcę słów Ja próbowałem 2. Nie przerywaj. 3. Nie przerywaj. 4. Nie przerywaj i 5-ta, najważniejsza, Nie przerywaj!!! Diego: Biegni... Jo: Aha, nie rozkazuj mi. Ja jestem od tego. Diego: To co ja mogę ro... Jo: Biec! Pobiegli Carly (już nie psycho): Mindy, co się dzieje? Mindy: Pra-prawie mnie za-zabiłaś. Carly: Zobaczę kalendarz, czy miałam to w planach... Nie, nic sobie nie przypominam. Mindy: Biegnijmy! Scott: Już jest rzeka! Chef: I canoe na was czeka. Fajny rym, nie? Freddie: Powiem ci to wprost, nie. Chef: Wybierz canoe. Scott z jego drużyną wybrali canoe i popłyneli, chwilę później przybyła drużyna Jo bez Guntera, a daleko w tyle drużyna Courtney bez Courtney Freddie: Jaki mamy plan? Scott: Wygrać. Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Czy w następnym sezonie Scott będzie brał udział? Chris: Nie. Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Świetnie! Scott: Mamy przewagę liczebną. Nas jest komplet, a u rywali po dwóch. Mandy: Tylko trzeba to umiejętnie wykorzystać. Scott: Więc będziemy tak spokojnie płynąć przez kilka minut i dotrze... Aaa!!! Wodospad!!! Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Wodospad?! Chris jest geniuszem. Jo: Diego, mam plan. Najlepszą obroną jest atak, więc zaatakujemy drużynę Scott'a. Bez Courtney ci frajerzy za nami sobie nie poraszą. Mindy: Kogo nazywasz frajerem? Zderzyli się kajakami Diego: To oszustwo i niesportowe zachowanie. ???: Też tak sądzę. Scott: Freddie, proszę o zindetyfikowanie nieznanej osoby. Freddie: Niestety, nic nie wiem o wyżej wymie... ???: Dosyć gadania, więcej śmierci! Jo: Śmierci? Mindy: Dobrze słyszałaś. Mandy: Sarkazm odziedziczyłaś po mnie, lepszej wersji ciebie. Mindy: Kto tu jest lepszą wersją? Mandy: Przecież mówię, że ja. Halo? Mindy: Głucha nie jestem, ale prawie bym była po tym co zrobiłaś mi w czwartej klasie! Mandy: Ale krzyczałam unik! Mindy: Wcale nie. Mandy: Bo kiedy przemyślałam, żeby cię ocalić było za późno. ???: Dosyć tej farsy! Boicie się mnie? Mindy: Nie, słodki jesteś. Ten ''??? wyrzucił Mandy z canoe i poleciała daleko za horyzont'' Freddie: A to nie była ta druga? ???: Ciebie też mogę wywalić. Freddie: Nie, dziękuję. Mindy: Może dasz się przekupić? ???: Nie. Mindy: Wymienić? ???: Nie. Mindy: Może odpuścisz nam i zostawisz nas w spokoju? ??? (pokój zwierzeń): Dosyć!!! Jo: I bezpiecznie odpłynęliśmy. ???: Dobra, odpuszczę. Mindy: Carly, gdzie jesteś? Cóż, czas płynąć. Gdzieś w lesie Mandy: Halo? Chris? Masz tu gdzieś jedną z kamer zamątowanych na całej wyspie? Coś zaszeleściło Mandy: Mindy? Znowu zrobisz to co na ostatnim prima-aprilis? Mandy zauważyła w ciemności oczy Mandy: Dosyć żartów! Mandy odsłania krzak i... Carly: Hej. Mandy: Wystraszyłaś mnie. Carly: Ostatnie co pamiętam to rozmowa z tobą... albo z Mandy... jesteście podobne. Mandy: Ja jestem Mandy i rozmawiamy pierwszy raz. Carly: To musisz mnie poznać. Jestem Ca... Mandy: Ta, znam cię. Carly: Skąd wzięłam się tutaj? Mandy: Nie wiem. Porwał ich helikopter i wypuścił po kilku minutach Mandy i Carly spadły na Freddiego. Carly: Przepraszam ciebie. Nic ci nie jest. Freddie: Zaraz tobie coś będzie! Carly: Aha, znam cię! Razem mamy wystąpić w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki. Freddie: Owszem. Chris: Wszyscy są. Jo: Brak Courtney i Guntera. Chris: Zapraszam was na spacer bólu. Mandy: Co bolesnego jest w spacerze? Chris: Ten spacer jest inny niż normalny spacer. Freddie: Czyli? Chris: Czyli wyzwania bolesno-sportowe. Zaczniecie od ping-ponga. Jeżeli uda się wam wytrzymać balansowanie na małej ping-pongowej piłeczce przez 2 minuty bez wgniecenia, biegniecie dalej. Kolejne będzie trudniejsze, bo będziecie musieli przerzucić piłkę nad najwyższą siatką w Kanadzie. Dalej pogacie w kręgle, to znaczy wy będziecie kręglami, a Chef pogra w kręgle. Następnym zadaniem jest dobiec do mety i wygrać... Start! Nie wiadomo gdzie... ???: Zostałeś porwany. Gunter: A gdzie Courtney? ???: Zaginęła, podobno ktoś ją widział w willi Chrisa. Nie ruszaj się stąd. Aha, i tak nie możesz. Buahahahaha! W willi Chrisa Courtney: Chris? Chris: Courtney? Courtney: Tu masz widok na nas? Czyli tu gdzie Scott był w poprzednim odcinku Chris: Muszę zrobić sobię kawę. Nudzi mi się póki tajemniczy gość nikogo nie zabił. Courtney: I są nagrania. Owen i jego wypadki, Lindsay i najlepsze teksty, Wtopy sezonu... O, to ostatnie muszę zobaczyć. Zauważyła wpadkę z Cameronem i to nagrała na swoją kamerę Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Buahahahahaha! A po ludzku, Scott zobaczy prawdę. Na trasie bólu Chef: Zacznijcie balansować! Jo: Łatwe. Chef: Nie sądze. Mandy: Aaa! Przegrałam. Scott: Gdybyś była zawodniczką wywaliłbym cię. Mandy: Zrobiłabym to pierwsza z tobą. Scott: Jestem kapitanem drużyny co oznacza... Mandy: Że jesteś nudny. Mindy: Raczej ty, siostra. Carly: Może załatwimy sprawę pokojowo? Mindy i Mandy: NIE!!! Diego: Udało się! Chris: Każdemu się udało! Dalej! Dobiegli do kolejnego wyzwania Scott: Trudne to będzie. Chris: Hahaha, wiem. Na wasze szczęście tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie. ???: Zabieram cię! (zabrał Mandy) Courtney: Udało mi się! Wszyscy (oprócz Freddie'go): COURTNEY? Freddie: Aha, też miałem tak zawołać? Trzeba było mówić... Jo: Też mi się udało. Scott: Freddie, skup się! Freddie: Nigdy nie grałem w siatkówkę. Scott: Ja też... Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Może da się z nim zaprzyjażnić? Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Może dać mu szansę? Scott: Ale kiedyś się uda. Freddie: Mi, właśnie teraz! Chris: Nieźle, Freddie. Chef: Drogie kręgle... Diego: Jesteśmy ludźmi. Chef: Przez chwilę jesteście kręglami. Rzucam!!! Wszyscy: Aaa!!! Diego (pokój zwierzeń): Boli... Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Bardzo... Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Mocno. Chef: Macie 100 metrów do mety. Wszyscy biegną Courtney: Scott, czekaj! Scott: Co? Oni i ich drużyny stają Courtney: To nie moja wina i... Scott: Nie możesz mi tego udowodnić! Courtney: Mogę. Mam kamerę z nagranym incydentem. Zobacz! Odtwarzanie filmu Cameron spotyka Scott'a i Courtney stojących w miejscu. Nie wyhamował i potknął się o Courtney przypadkowo ją całując... Scott: Ty mnie zdradzasz?! Courtney: On na mnie tylko upadł. Scott: I pocałował. Cameron: Przypadkowo. Scott: Nie chcę ciebie znać! (...) Koniec filmu Freddie: Wiem, że to dla was ważne, ale mil... Scott: Cicho! Przepraszam, wybaczysz mi? Courtney: Miałeś prawo być zły. Tak, wróć do mnie! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Popełniłem błąd, naprawiłem go i los zadecyduje co z nami będzie. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): TAK! Udało się! Scott jest dla mnie idealny. Cały ten sezon był dla mnie świetny. Brak złodziejki Gwen i zdrajcy Duncana, zrozumienie kogo kocham i najlepszy wynik. Nie boję się dzisiejszej eliminacji. Jestem bezpieczna dzięki niemu. Całują się Mindy: Jest problem. Courtney: Jaki? Mindy: Jo wygrała. Scott i Courtney: !?!?!?!?!?!? Szybko biegną do mety Chris: Zobaczymy się przy ognisku. Eliminacja Scott: Jest nas za mało, żeby głosować. Chris: Wiem, dlatego dziś inaczej kogoś wyeliminujemy. Dziś odpadnie... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Courtney! Courtney: Ja?! Za co? Chris: Za ujawnienie tego nagrania. Courtney: Ja nie ukradłam tej kasety, tylko nagrałam co na niej było. Chris: Niestety, ale nagrywając to i pokazując naruszyłaś prawa autorskie. Courtney: Według prawa, naruszenie prawa autorskiego to ujawnienie prywatnej informacji lub informacji za które nie uzyskało się licencji. Więc jak to naruszyłam prawa autorskie. Chris: Otóż ja mogę nagrywać was w moim kinowym pokoju, ale wy nie możecie tego, bo nie posiadacie licencji przez którą bezkarnie skopiujecie cudzą własność. Oprócz tego, że zostaniesz wystrzelona przez ten miotacz zapłacisz grzywnę wysokości 10.000 dolarów. Courtney: Będę się odwoływać w sądzie! Chris: Później rób co chcesz, ale teraz właź na ten miotacz. Courtney: Wystrzel mnie! Chris: Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Scott: Stój!!! Chris: O co chodzi? Scott: Pocałunek na do widzenia. Prawie się pocałowali, aż nagle Chris wystrzelił Courtney Courtney: Aaa!!! Chris: Więc czas na wielki finał! Read next episode Total Drama: Again Wawanakwa!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503